My Teacher, My Father
by Yukitarina
Summary: Sequential short drabbles and one shot stories of Camus and Hyoga. Mix genres.
1. Nov 17th: Misunderstood

Hello, me again :) This is sequential drabbles and shot stories about Camus and his student (or his son :)). As this fic is sequential then it's better to be read from the first chapter. This won't be long, I promise…:D For Daniela, thanks very much for the suggestion :) English is indeed not my first language, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. Oh, and please review…:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters

Setting: After Hades, when the Gold and Bronze Saints have lived in Kido's mansion in Japan

**Misunderstood**

**November 17****th**

Camus walked with his student on the sidewalk. Hyoga had accompanied his teacher to a bookstore and now they headed back to Kido's mansion.

"Um…Shihyou?" asked Hyoga after several moments.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry," said Hyoga, blushed.

Camus smiled slightly. Fortunately there was a small pizza restaurant near the place they walked on. Camus gave Hyoga a sign to enter it, and couple minutes later, they had sat in the restaurant.

"Good afternoon," said the chubby waitress as she approached Hyoga and Camus' table.

"Good afternoon. I'd like to order one with pepperoni please" said Hyoga. "Oh, and a glass of sundae."

"Okay," said the waitress. "Anything else? Maybe your father would like to order our cream soup?"

Hyoga baffled. "Father?"

"Yes," the waitress pointed at Camus politely.

Camus and Hyoga looked at each other, then Hyoga laughed a bit. "Um…actually—"

"Something cold, please," Camus cut and said to the waitress. "Anything cold."

"Okay," then the waitress left the table after Hyoga said "Thanks."

Hyoga felt nervous afterwards, while Camus stayed cold as usual and opened the book he'd bought.

Several minutes later, a young boy approached Hyoga and Camus' table.

"Hello," said the young boy.

"Yes?" answer Hyoga.

"Here," the boy put a ballpoint on the table. "I saw this pen dropped from your father's pocket," he said to Hyoga.

"What…?"

"This man. This is your father, isn't he?" the boy pointed Camus.

Hyoga was frozen, but Camus kept calm as usual, though for some seconds there was also surprise expression on his handsome face.

"Thank you," said Camus to the boy. The boy smiled, then left the table.

Hyoga felt more nervous than before. He tried not to look at Camus' face.

Several minutes later, a blond girl approached Hyoga's table.

"Hyoga?"

Hyoga turned his head, then stood up with beam. "Ellie!"

"How are you?" asked Ellie, blushed.

"F…fine," Hyoga answered. He got blushed as well. "You?"

"I'm fine," said Ellie.

"Well…I'm about to go to the orphanage tomorrow," said Hyoga.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know…bring watermelons as before."

Ellie chuckled.

"Oh, Ellie, you haven't known this man, have you?" asked Hyoga, glanced at Camus.

"I have," Ellie smiled at Camus. "Well…I hadn't seen him before, but it's obvious."

"Yes, he is—"

"You've been in long journey from Russia, haven't you, Sir?" Ellie beamed as she asked Camus.

"Um…I don't live in Siberia again—I live here now," said Camus.

"But you're Russian as Hyoga, are you?" Ellie asked again.

"He's French," Hyoga answered.

"Ow, Hyoga…so your father is French? You never told me," said Ellie in amazement.

Camus and Hyoga looked at each other again.

"Um…Ellie…," said Hyoga after recovering from his shock. "I'm an orphan. This man is my teacher."

"Oh…," Ellie put her hand on her mouth, looked extremely blushed. "I'm sorry…I completely forgot it…you very resemble each other," she looked at Camus and Hyoga, "that's why I thought you're father and son…"

"Ellie onee-chan!" a call from the restaurant's door. A little girl waved her hand to Ellie. "Let's go."

Ellie startled, then bowed her back to Hyoga and Camus. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Nice to meet you, Hyoga. And Mr…."

"Camus," said Camus.

"Right…Sir. See you," then Ellie left the restaurant.

Hyoga sat on his chair again. Now he felt like he wanted to leave the restaurant as well. He didn't mind—well, in fact he was so happy when everybody thought Camus was his father, but what about Camus himself?

"What do you think?" asked Camus suddenly, caused Hyoga jumped a little.

"What?"

"She said we resemble each other," said Camus. He didn't shift his attention from his book.

"Um…," Hyoga didn't know how to answer. "I…well…I don't think we resemble each other. I mean…we have different hair colour. Yes, we have blue eyes, but yours are much deeper…and your skin is light brown and mine is rather pale…and…ummm…well, I don't think we're alike in appearance."

"Do you think so?"

"In my opinion, yes."

"But why everybody's thinking we're father and son?"

Hyoga didn't directly answer. A waitress came, then she put the pizza, sundae, and a bowl of cold salad on the table. Hyoga began to eat his pizza then, but in the middle he asked, "You don't like it, do you?"

"Don't like what?"

"Being called as my father. The people in the bookstore, they also thought we're father and son. And in the shinkansen. And in the supermarket. You must be bored," murmured Hyoga.

Camus gazed at Hyoga, who looked somber.

"Do you know why people always considered us as father and son?" asked Camus then.

Hyoga didn't answer. He kept eating without looking at Camus.

"Because they notice my gaze on you," said Camus.

Hyoga raised his head, stared at his master.

"I always gaze on you as if you're my own son, Hyoga."

Silence between them.

Hyoga gazed on his teacher, who gave his rare smile to him. It was a warm smile, and Hyoga remembered that it was a smile which Camus only gave to him.

Tears streamed down Hyoga's cheeks as he bit his pizza. Camus didn't say anything, only stroked his student's hair and brushed away his tears. After that, Camus began to eat.

When they exited the restaurant, Hyoga grasped Camus's arm. He smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Shihyou," he whispered.

Camus replied his smile as he stroked his hair again. "You're welcome, kid."

"If only you were my real father," said Hyoga in miserable tone.

"Blood relation is only a status," said Camus. "As long as there's love in your heart, it doesn't matter whether I'm your real father or not."

Hyoga nodded and grasped his master's shoulder tightly.

Minutes later, there was a man approaching Camus and Hyoga. He brought a camera.

"Hello, excuse me, I'm a photographer, I'm looking for a father and his son to be the model of a cereal advertisement," said the man. "May I take your picture to be one of the candidates?"

Hyoga and Camus looked at each other.

"What do you think, son?" asked Camus then.

Hyoga laughed a bit. "It's up to you…Too-san."

Camus gave his rare smile once again.

A week later…

Milo, Aiolia, and Saga were reading a family magazine together. They didn't have anything to do and reading magazines was their usual habit when they had leisure times.

And their eyes almost jumped from their places when they saw a cereal advertisement in page 72.

"WHAT?!" three of them shouted together.

"This is Camus and Hyoga," whispered Saga.

"What are they doing here?" asked Milo, baffled as he stared on the picture where Camus and Hyoga sat in front of a bowl of cereal. Smiles were on their faces.

"It's obvious, isn't it, they become the model of this advertisement," chuckled Aiolia after recovered from his shock.

"Look at the slogan," said Saga as he pointed the slogan of the cereal.

Milo and Aiolia read the slogan, and a warm smile appeared on their faces as they read it.

_"We will always love to complete your breakfast time, just like a father who will always stay beside his son."_

XXX


	2. Dec 10th: Magazine

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters

**Magazine**

**December 10****th**

"Hmmmh…aaaahh…Ikki…look at this…looks soooo smooth…," whispered Hyoga.

"It's fabulous, it makes me wanna lick it…" said Ikki passionately.

"I wanna roll with her…she'll make me having a very nice dream…hmmmmhh…" breathed Seiya.

"WAOW! Look at the next page!" yelled Hyoga, his blue eyes opened wide.

"Aaah…it looks ABSOLUTELY inviting!" replied Ikki with exaggerate excitement.

"Mmmh…this magazine really understands me…," whispered Seiya in desire.

Camus, who had heard their conversation from outside, widened his eyes. He then opened the door very harshly and the trio automatically hid the magazine in their backs.

"What are you doing, Hyoga?!" snarled Camus. He looked extremely angry.

Hyoga gulped. "No…nothing…"

"I heard you sighed and saying disgusting things!"

"It's just…"

"What is it in your back?!"

"It's…"

"It's only a magazine, Camus…," said Ikki, who was as scared as Hyoga.

"What magazine?!" Camus seemed ready to kill the trio violently. "Give it to me!"

"It's a Play—"

"What?!"

"It's a PLAYSTATION magazine!" yelled Hyoga. He showed his magazine to Camus. "There are new series of playstations and they're so amazing, Shihyou! Me, Seiya, and Ikki desire to buy it! But I don't wanna show you the magazine because I know you won't allow me to waste my money for playstation again!" said Hyoga in despair.

Camus looked at the magazine with shock in his face.

"Shi…shihyou…," whispered Hyoga. "You won't be objected if I buy playstation again, won't you…?"

Camus finally woke up from his shock, then he shook his head and got out of the room, slammed down the door. There was no appropriate word to explain about how ashamed he was.

"Why was he so touchy?" murmured Hyoga.

"I think he doesn't want you to buy new playstation, Hyoga," said Seiya, replied by Ikki's nod.

XXX


	3. January 21st: Different Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters

**Different Teacher, Different Method**

**January 21****st**

In the living room…

"Ummm…so you've made ten mistakes on your Geography exam?" asked Marin to Seiya.

"Yes…," Seiya grinned.

"Well," smiled Marin. "It's not bad. But you have to concentrate more next time, in order you'll get more excellent score. Focus on the questions, and don't fall asleep when doing examination."

"Marin-san, I never fall asleep during the examination, ok?"

"That's something," said Marin in amused.

In the dining room…

"Well, you only made six mistakes!" beamed Dohko to Shiryu.

"Yes, Roshi, thank you for your lecture yesterday," smiled Shiryu. "I didn't get much difficulties when dealing with the Geography test."

"You're welcome, Shiryu, you're welcome. Now let's eat; Shunlei sent us a large bowl of noodles," said Dohko as he patted Shiryu's back.

"Waw, that'll be great!" beamed Shiryu, and they walked to the table.

In the library…

"Hyoga, how many times I have to tell you that the biggest island in the world is Greenland, not Madagascar. Madagascar is in the fourth place, see? Greenland was also the territory of Arctic Circle, have you forgot it? You are not really interested in Geography, are you? And…ow…you don't know anything about my country…? France is in the West Europe, not in the North one—North Europe consists of Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Denmark. And…my God…look at this…you even made mistake on the question related to your own country…Estonia is not included in the ex-countries of Soviet Union, you see? You answered that just because it's close to Belarus. That's it, Hyoga, because you made mistakes for very simple questions like this, you are not allowed to touch your playstation for about a week. You will have two-hours-study—yes, two hours, Hyoga, because I can see that an-hour-learning is not too effective for you. And I'll give you some tests afterwards to see whether you've gained full understanding or not. Got it?" asked Camus.

Hyoga's big blue eyes widened in horror.

"Camus-sensei…," he said in disbelief. "May I ask you a question?"

"My pleasure."

"How many questions are there in the Geography exam?"

"Seventy-five."

"And how many wrong answers I've made?"

"A lot."

Hyoga was so ready to collapse. "A lot?!" he took a very deep breath. "Sensei…of seventy-five questions, I only made FOUR mistakes!"

XXX


	4. Feb 15th: Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters

**Dinner**

**February 15****th**

"Camus," said Milo, looked at his best friend's plate. "Why don't you eat your food?"

"Hmm…I'm waiting for Hyoga," Camus answered. He kept reading his book though all his fellows had already began to eat.

"He'll be home at nine, right? Now's still seven o'clock, better you eat ahead," Milo suggested.

"It's ok, I'll wait him," replied Camus.

Milo only shook his head and continued eating.

Camus still sat in the dining room after his fellows finished eating and left the room. He still read his book, but his deep blue eyes glanced at the clock several times. He always felt uneasy when Hyoga had to go home at night.

When it was already 9 pm, he felt someone stroked his hair harshly.

"Hey. It's nine," said Milo.

"I know. He'll be home soon," replied Camus.

Milo smiled slightly and stepped to the refrigerator to take a bottle of orange juice. "What if he's late? Or something's happened and he has to go home at midnight? You'll still wait for him?"

"Yes."

Milo approached Camus and clung the cold bottle on Camus' cheek. "Drink this at least," said Milo.

Camus smiled slightly. "No, thank you, Milo."

Seconds later they heard someone opened the door.

"I'm home!" Hyoga's voice.

Camus breathed in relief. He saw his kid stepped lightly and entered the dining room.

"Hello, Shihyou," the blond young man greeted.

"Hi."

"I'm soooo tired and miss my bed so bad," sighed Hyoga, walked to the refrigerator and took a bottle of mineral water.

"You have to eat your dinner first, Hyoga."

"Oh, don't worry. I've ate in my friend's house. He served roasted chicken and it was veeeery delicious," said Hyoga cheerfully. "I think I'll directly go to sleep. Nite, Sensei," said Hyoga, and without turning his head to Camus again, without asking whether his master had ate or not, and without realizing that Camus had restrained his hunger for two hours only for his sake, Hyoga marched to his bedroom.

Milo looked as if he was being stung by his scorpion. "Hey!" he snarled, but Hyoga had entered his room.

"It's ok, Milo."

"Ok what?! You've waited him for two hours!"

"It's only for this time, don't worry," Camus said as he took the fork and began to eat.

"Why…why didn't you tell him you'd waited for him?!" asked Milo in disbelief.

"He didn't need to know."

"My God! I really don't understand you, Camus!"

Camus smiled slightly. "You don't need to," he said.

Milo sighed, then sat beside his best friend. He knew it would be useless to speak more, so he chose to stop arguing.

"You don't go to your bedroom?" asked Camus after several minutes.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Just wanna stay here."

"Because?"

"I can't sleep before seeing you sleep peacefully on your bed, damnit!"

Camus looked at Milo, and gave his rare smile at him. A winning smile, actually.

"What?!" snarled Milo.

Camus shook his head. "No," he answered. "Nothing."


	5. March 7th: Overworried

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters

**Over-worried**

**March 7****th**

"I'm not hungry!"

"You've got to eat your breakfast, Hyoga, unless you won't be strong enough to work on your examination."

"I have to go now, I'm late, Shihyou!"

"At least bring the toast and the apple—"

"I said I don't need it! Oh…where's my shoes?! SEIYA!"

"Hyoga—"

"Sensei, stop that!" Hyoga put his hands on both of his ears. He woke up late and he would arrive at his school the next day if he did what Camus asked. "I have an examination and I don't want to be late, okay?! I can live without breakfast, so stop treating me as if I'm a five years old child!"

Camus tossed the toast on the table harshly. "Fine," he said coldly. "Do whatever you want and don't expect me to visit you if you end in hospital!"

"I won't ever expect such thing!"

"Then go now!"

"I'll go!"

"And don't come back here until you grow up, Hyoga!"

"I will only come back here when my sensei has locked himself in Siberian glacier!" snapped Hyoga. He'd found his shoes, and soon marched to the door and banged it. Either Hyoga and Camus didn't care about the stares of the other Goldies and Bronzies who were also doing breakfast in the common room.

XXX

When Hyoga had come back home…

"Hurt…really hurt…," whined Hyoga, pressed his stomach in desperation.

"I'd told you to eat your breakfast before going to school," said Camus sternly as he slowly fed Hyoga with gastric medicine.

"Stop blaming me, Shihyou…oh…I'd better face thousands Poseidon marines than deal with this…," whispered

Hyoga after he drank the medicine.

Camus didn't reply. He couldn't help to think about Isaac when Hyoga mentioned "Poseidon Marines".

"Hurt…I can't help it…Sensei…hurt…"

Camus sighed, then took the ice-cubes he had prepared and slowly put them on Hyoga's stomach.

Hyoga's whine gradually stopped, though he still looked as if he was stabbed by thousands nails.

"Better?" asked Camus.

Hyoga nodded weakly, then he began to close his eyes.

"Sensei…," said Hyoga after some moments.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…"

Camus' face softened a little. "It's ok."

Hyoga opened his eyes and gazed at his master with his bright blue eyes. "I won't shout at you again…," he said.

"I promise…"

Camus smiled slightly, then squeezed his student's arm firmly.

XXX

The day after…

"I have to go to school!"

"You can't go to school in this condition, Hyoga, you still have stomachache."

"I've recovered, Sensei, just stop preventing me, ok?! I have an examination and I have to go to school NOW!"

"You can have the examination later on—I can ask the headmaster's permission to—"

"I said I'm alright! My goodness…where's my socks?! IKKI!"

"Hyoga—"

"Sensei, stop that!" snarled Hyoga as he put his hands to his ears. "Stop treating me as if I'm a five years old child!"

Silence between them for long time. Either Hyoga and Camus didn't care about the stares of the other Goldies and Bronzies.

"Shihyou," said Hyoga after taking a deep breath. He stepped closer to his master. "I'm alright."

Camus gazed at his student, and he was so startled when his kid approached him and hugged him tight.

"Trust me," said Hyoga then as he released his hug.

Camus took a deep breath, then nodded slightly. "Alright," he said, almost whispered. "I trust you, kid."

Hyoga smiled, then continued searching his socks. After finding it, he turned back and left the mansion.

Camus glanced at the gastric medicine. He was about to give it to Hyoga, but he chose not to.

Because he had to believe that his kid would be alright.

XXX


	6. April 29th: Marshmallow

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters

**Marshmallow**

**April 29****th**

"Camus-sensei? Shihyou?"

Camus twitched in his sleep hearing the call. It must be Hyoga. He woke him up to play truth or dare, hide and seek, full house, or whatever the names of the games were. "What, Hyoga…?" he murmured.

"It's me."

Camus slowly opened his deep blue eyes.

Isaac smiled at him. He looked cheerful, and his eyes were normal.

Camus got up, then leant his back on the headboard. He never stopped gazing at the young man who sat near his bed.

"I bring you hot chocolate with marshmallow," Isaac said as he gave a cup of hot chocolate to his grandmaster.

Camus received the cup, gazed on it for several moments, then drank it.

He felt hot tears running down his cheeks…

Isaac grasped Camus' hand automatically. "Do I make you sad?" he asked in worry.

Camus shook his head and continued looking at the young man. "No. Of course not," he stroked Isaac's hair. "How are you…?"

"Not very good, actually," said Isaac. "I miss Hyoga, Siberia, the cold weather… I miss everything I've left," he smiled after several moments. "But don't worry, you have more important thing to think than me," he laughed slightly.

Camus shook a bit. He returned drinking the chocolate, and his tears fell again.

"Please don't cry…," pleaded Isaac. "You've been a very good teacher for Crystal Saint, Hyoga, and me. My death has nothing to do with you. This is my destiny, and I have to face it. I have to redeem the things I've done."

Isaac stood up and smiled at his grandmaster. "I have to go now."

Camus got down from his bed, then stood up in front of his student. He held Isaac's shoulders and gazed at him with rare warmth in his deep blue eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Isaac…," he whispered.

Isaac beamed hearing Camus mentioned his name.

"Thank you," said Isaac then. "Goodbye, Sensei."

Camus closed his eyes, then opened it again. It was a very heartrending word to say…so he chose not to say it…

"See you again…"

Isaac smiled for the last time, then got out and closed the door.

XXX

"Camus-sensei? Shihyou?"

Camus murmured in his sleep. "Yes, Isaac…?"

"Isaac…? It's me…"

Camus slowly opened his eyes. His eyes swept the room, then stopped at Hyoga who looked at him in puzzlement.

Camus got up and leant his back on the headboard then.

"You…you shed tears when you were sleeping," said Hyoga carefully.

Camus nodded. "I know."

"You mentioned Isaac's name…did you dream about him…?"

"Yeah."

Silence between them.

"You…you're alright…?" whispered Hyoga then.

"I am," Camus smiled. "By the way, could you ask Milo to come here?"

Hyoga was baffled, but finally he stood up and did what Camus asked.

Five minutes later Milo entered his room. "You call me, Fridge?"

"Yeah."

Milo approached Camus's bed, then sat on the bed's side. "What's wrong?"

"I dreamt about Isaac."

Milo smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "It's normal."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. Indicating that you miss him, though he's not directly your student."

"But I don't want to, Milo. I don't want to miss dead people."

"You can't help it. You yourself told me that missing somebody is a normal thing. It's normal if you're sad because of losing someone, as long as you don't make it long."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes. You told me that."

"He gave me hot chocolate, told me something nice, then said goodbye."

Milo gazed at his best friend.

"He said it," said Camus, gazed on his blanket. "Goodbye."

Milo hugged Camus as two teardrops fell from the Aquarius's deep blue eyes.

"It's alright, Camus," said Milo firmly. "You feel sad, and it's alright."

Camus closed his eyes, feeling the tears kept running down his cheeks.

He still could taste the sweet marshmallow in his tongue…but he knew that it would vanish soon…

"Goodbye, Isaac…," he finally whispered in his heart as the sweet-taste was gone. "But you'll always be here in my heart…"


	7. May 19th: Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya character

**Doubt**

**May 19****th**

Hyoga was pacing in the kitchen. His sensei was in Sanctuary and Hyoga wanted to do one thing, but he was afraid Camus wouldn't like it. He had told Hyoga not to do something unimportant when he was away.

But the blond young man really wanted to do that. It had been a week since Camus went to Greek, and he really wanted to do that.

Milo, who sat in the kitchen eating blueberry jelly jam (without bread), smiled at Hyoga in amused.

"It's ok, Cygnus, if you want to do it, then do it," said Milo.

Hyoga hesitated. "I'm afraid he won't like it."

"If he doesn't like it, just stop it and problem solved, right?" asked Milo, cupped the jam's jar with his hands. He smiled slightly and gave Hyoga encouraging gaze with his startling blue eyes.

Hyoga took a deep breath. Encouraged by Milo's gaze, he raised the phone and pressed Camus's mobile number.

He heard Camus's voice after some seconds.

"Hello?"

Hyoga beamed hearing the voice. "Hello, Shihyou!"

"What happens? Is there anything happening to you?" Camus sounded anxious.

"No, no," said Hyoga hurrily. "Nothing happens."

Hyoga could hear Camus breathed in relief. "You nearly caused me getting heart attack, kid," sighed Camus. "Why you call me?"

"Um…," Hyoga blushed. He played with the telephone cable. "I call you because…well…I just wanna say something," he murmured.

"Say what?"

"Well…," it seemed like he had to use all of his strengths to answer Camus's question.

"I…," said Hyoga after seconds. "I miss you."

Silence.

Milo looked at Hyoga, smiled warmly.

"And Milo does too," Hyoga continued, caused Milo throwing Aphrodite's apron at him. "Who said that?" growled Milo (actually he did).

Hyoga chuckled. But he gradually felt worry when he realized that Camus hadn't said any single word since he said he missed him.

"Hello? Sensei?"

"Yes, I'm here."

Hyoga breathed in relief. "When will you come back?"

"Tomorrow," answered Camus.

"Great," replied Hyoga. "Ummm…I think that's it," he continued. "Take care of yourself, Sensei."

"You too."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Hyoga put down the phone and sighed. "I've told you, Milo, he didn't like it."

"You have no idea," replied Milo as he ate his jelly again.

Far away in Sanctuary…

Camus gazed at his mobile phone. He looked at it with rare warm expression, as if the mobile phone was his most valuable treasure.

He then pressed some alphabets in the message menu.

"I m-i-s-s y-o-u a-s w-e-l-l, k-i-d."

Camus was about to send it.

But finally he closed his eyes in sadness, and saved the message in the draft.

XXX


	8. June 23rd: Father's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya character

**Father's Day**

**A month later…**

"Hmmm…tomorrow is Father's day…," Hyoga thought. He stared at his school-mates who enthusiastically looked forward for the day. Of course they looked forward for the day…they did_ have _father…. Hyoga could imagine their fathers' expressions when receiving gifts from them…they would smile, maybe even shed tears, and saying that they loved their daughters or sons so much.

Hyoga walked home in despair. Looking at his schoolmates really caused him sad, so he'd better avoid them as fast as he could. He never thought that having no father could be this heartbreaking. Well…he actually had someone who nurtured him as his own father…but would he welcome this day as a special occasion? Hyoga couldn't help to smile in amused and at the same time smile miserably imagining Camus' expression when receiving Father's day greeting. Let alone shed tears; he probably wouldn't even smile. And if Camus managed to say words of love, Hyoga promised he would clean the twelve temples with his leg warmers and agreed to try on Aphrodite's blush-on.

Hyoga stopped walking when he arrived in front of a department store.

Well…it would be nothing to lose if he gave something to Camus, wouldn't it…? After all, this occasion only happened once a year.

The blond young man sighed, then entered the store to buy something for his master.

XXX

"Master Camus?"

Camus, who was classifying the books in his shelf, turned his head. "Yes, Hyoga?" he asked, prepared himself to hear or do another silly request again.

Hyoga approached his master. There was a wrapping present in his hand. "I just want to give you this," he said as he gave the present. His cheeks blushed.

Camus stared at his kid. "My birthday has passed, hasn't it?"

"I know. I just want to give you a present."

Camus sat on his bed and received the present hesitantly. He didn't aware that his thigh touched Milo's small recorder he'd borrowed and switched it on. "Are you sure this present is for me?"

"Absolutely."

"For what occasion?"

Hyoga blushed again. "Umm…I just want to give you. Can't I?"

"Well…," said Camus, looked at the present in confusion.

"Giving present can be done in every moment, can't it, Sensei?" said Hyoga cheerfully. He pulled a chair, then sat in front of his master.

"Hm…if you say so…," Camus finally gave up. Hyoga could be very odd sometimes, so he should've not surprised when he gave present in don't-know-what occasion.

"You may open it," said Hyoga.

Camus sighed, then released the wrap carefully. He found a pair of white leg warmers. It was made of very soft fabric.

"Thank you," said Camus. He gave his rare smile to his student.

Hyoga beamed. "You're welcome. There's another one."

"What?"

"Under the leg warmers, there are other presents."

Camus frowned his head. He set the warmers aside, and startled seeing a thin frame with a photograph.

He took the photograph slowly, gazed at it for very long time.

"It's Crystal Saint, me, and Isaac," said Hyoga gently. "I know you don't have our picture…ummm…I know you don't like remembering those who have…passed away…but…well…at least you can have a picture on howe we were in the beginning of our training."

Camus didn't reply. He still gazed on the photograph. Crystal Saint was in the middle, little Hyoga and Isaac were by his right and left side. They were laughing, seemed so happy and normal. None of them seemed thinking that someday they would be killed by…the one with the blond hair…

Camus unconsciously patted Isaac's picture. He'd met him once when he was alive, and he was a very brave and tough kid. He was cheerful also. The future Poseidon's Marine…

Then Camus found that there was another frame with a photograph. It was his and Hyoga's picture. It was taken about two months ago—Shun was wandering and looking for the victims to be shot by his camera, and Camus and Hyoga were the chosen one. But the result was lovely: Hyoga circled his hand on his master's shoulder, smiled widely, and Camus himself also smiled in the photograph.

"Just wanna give you a copy," said Hyoga.

Camus nodded slightly, then gazed on both of the photographs. He did it for very long time

Hyoga sighed. "Shihyou…I know what you're thinking…," Hyoga whispered as he squeezed his master's arm. "I know the picture will make you sad…because they've died…and I killed them…"

"I don't blame you."

"I know…but I killed them anyway…," whispered Hyoga. "I still keep the picture though…because even though the event when we laughed together has passed, at least I can still have a memory about that—"

Hyoga stopped when he saw Camus did the thing that made his heart felt like being rent by the sharpest knife.

Camus took Crystal Saint, Hyoga, and Isaac's photo from the frame, then torn it into pieces.

Silent for very long time. And the atmosphere in the room changed 180 degrees.

"Why did you do that?" asked Hyoga. His bright blue eyes were empty.

"Because I must."

"It's the only photo I have and I give it to you—"

"Hyoga, listen to me."

"No! Why did you do that?! If you don't want to have our picture then you don't need to—"

"Listen to me…please, Hyoga, listen to me," Camus grasped Hyoga's arms. His deep blue eyes were suddenly full of tears, and so were Hyoga's.

"Listen," said Camus after long moment. "It's only a past, ok…? They've died…"

"But it's the only photograph—"

"I know. But there's no point of keeping it, the situation is totally different now…seeing the photograph will only make us feel worse, because it will invite us to re-shape the thing that has turned into ashes, Hyoga…"

"It's a memory. Won't you keep any memory of your students…?" asked Hyoga as his tears dropped from his bright blue eyes.

"I've had them inside my heart, and that's enough. I don't need anything that will make me sorry for losing them that fast."

"So you don't feel sorry of losing them…?"

"It's not like that, Hyoga…. It's destiny, you can't change it…you'll never can change it thought you have hundred photographs…," two teardrops fell from Camus's deep blue eyes and touched his lips… "Let them rest in peace, we don't need to revive them…" he hugged Hyoga tight.

"I hate you…," whispered Hyoga as he sobbed in his master's chest. Camus' gesture had made all his words of love vanished… "I hate you so much…"

"I know…"

"You should know my intention of giving you these presents, Shihyou…now is Father's day…I give you the photograph to tell you that you've been a father for us…for Crystal Saint…for Isaac…for me…"

Camus closed his eyes. "You don't need to give me a photograph to remind me of it—"

Hyoga released his master, then took his and Camus' picture which was still in its whole shape. "You tear it as well," he said. It was an order.

Camus shook his head. "I won't. It's not been a past, it's still in progress."

"So you'll tear this as well if I die someday?"

"I certainly will."

"You're heartless…," wept Hyoga.

Camus stroked his student's hair as his hot tears running down his cheeks. "I'm not…," he gazed at Hyoga and brushed away his kid's tears. "This is your mother all over again. You try to revive the things that have turned into ashes…"

"They don't turn into ashes! They won't turn into ashes, they'll never!"

"They have. They're only a history, Hyoga."

"It's a history for you, but not for me!" Hyoga suddenly stood up and glared at his master. He never did such glare, even when Camus sank his mother's ship to the bottom of the sea. "You always think that everything's meaningless, because you never have love in your heart! You never love anybody, you only love your idealism about ice, past, destiny, history…whatever it is…! You never love anybody, that's why it's so easy for you to sink my mother's ship and torn the photograph!"

"Hyoga…," Camus stood up.

"I don't wanna hear anything again!"

"Be careful of your tone, I'm still your teacher."

"And I regret that!"

Camus felt like he was being slapped. "Don't say something like that…"

"Why?! You can tear everybody's heart by your gestures, but why can't I tear yours by whatever I want to say?!"

"Because you don't really mean it."

"I mean it! I hate you, Camus! I hate you for sinking my mother's ship, I hate you for mocking Crystal Saint, I hate you for putting me in the ice coffin, I hate you for launching your Aurora Execution for three times to me, I hate you for tearing the photograph, I hate you for everything! And above all, I hate you for I feel like I will never stop loving you, because you've been a father for me, no matter how heartless you are—I can't stop loving you, you can tear all the photographs I have, you can kill all of my friends, but it…wont…make me…stop…loving you…and I—"

Hyoga stopped when Camus pulled him into his arms. He sobbed extremely…he din't remember he'd aver sobbed that hard…

Camus closed his eyes. His tears kept falling on Hyoga's blond hair…

"It's only a photograph, Hyoga…," whispered Camus after very long time…. "Soon you'll learn that it's not as important as you've thought…it's only a history. History is meant to be learnt…not to be mourned…nor to be revived…"

Hyoga didn't reply. He kept crying on his master's shoulder. He hated himself for he gradually accepted what Camus had said…

It was only a history…

And it's not the best present for Father's Day…

"I hate you…," whispered Hyoga again. "You never love anyone and you deserve to be hated…"

"You're wrong."

"Then tell me," Hyoga released Camus's embrace again. He looked at Camus straight to his wet eyes. "Tell me that you torn the photograph because you love me…because you love Crystal Saint, Isaac and me…and I won't blame you anymore…"

Camus took a deep breath. That was the culmination…

"Hyoga…"

"Tell me and I won't attack you again…"

"I love you…," Camus whispered.

Hyoga was frozen hearing that.

"I love all of my students…" Camus continued. "…that's why I torn the photograph...because I love all of you so much…Because I've looked at you as my own sons…and I just want the best for you…"

Camus bowed his head and sat on his bed again.

He sobbed…

"Please don't ask me to say it again…," he whispered.

Hyoga was still frozen for minutes…then finally he knelt in front of his teacher, gazed at his tears…and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry, Shihyou…," sobbed Hyoga.

That was the end of their father's day conversation.

xxx

The day after…

"What is this…? The memory's full?" mumbled Milo as he examined the recorder Camus had borrowed the day before. He sighed, then stepped to his computer. "I have to re-write the data in the computer and erase some of the recordings in this player," he thought. "What're the contents anyway? I don't remember I recorded something this much. Oh…maybe it's Camus's," he mumbled as he took a headset, connected it to the recorder, and listened to it.

His eyes widened in surprise then.

xxx

"Knock…knock…"

Hyoga opened his door hearing the knocks.

"Hi," smiled Milo. "Just want to give you this," he said as he gave Hyoga a CD.

"Oh…is this the cool game you've promised me days ago?" beamed Hyoga, received the CD enthusiastically.

"Um…no. It's better than the game. It's the best song ever," Milo answered. "Besides I'll just get the game next week."

"Really? The best song ever?"

"Yeah," Milo smiled warmly, then left the room.

Hyoga closed the door in confusion. He took his discman, then began to listen to the CD.

His tears fell down his cheeks as he listened the sentence come from his headset. It was the indeed the best song ever…and the best Father's day words of love he had ever heard…

"_I love you…I love all of my students…that's why I torn the photograph…because I love all of you so much…Because I've looked at you as my sons…and I just want the best for you…"_

XXX


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya characters

A/N: How are you doing guys…? :) This is the last, and as usual I always feel sad when finished writing my fics (sob…). Hope you like it, and I look forward for the review :).

**Epilogue**

**Six months later…**

It was the beginning of winter. Camus sat on the hanging seat in Kido's mansion garden; the Aquarius had a habit to sit alone in a garden in such circumstance. It was eleven p.m., the stars were shining bright, and the weather was mildly cold.

He was gazing on the grass when someone held his shoulder.

"Sensei…"

"Yes, Hyoga?"

Hyoga was silent for a moment.

Then…

"May I hug you…?"

Camus turned his head on his student. "What for?" he asked. His voice wasn't cold.

"Just want to," said Hyoga. His bright blue eyes were looking at his master warmly.

Camus nodded slightly. "Come here," he pulled Hyoga's hand slowly and let him sat beside him. Then Hyoga laid his head on his teacher's chest and circled his hands around his neck. He really liked being hugged by his teacher…it made him felt being loved, being cared about, and being nurtured. He felt like he only had to be in Camus's arms forever…and that's enough.

Camus patted his student's back firmly. The moment reminded him when he was about to die in Hades Castle. At that time his kid embraced him so tight and cried on his shoulder—it was the most beautiful moment he'd ever got through, yet it was also extremely heartrending. So funny that two contradictive things could happen at the same time.

And now the Aquarius felt the same way. He was so happy feeling his kid in his arms, but at the same time he also felt sad.

"Sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Have I told you that I'm so proud having you as my teacher…?"

"You say it three times a week."

Hyoga smiled slightly. Then he looked thoughtful for some times.

"If only…," said Hyoga in despair. "If only you were my real father…"

"Don't say "if only", Hyoga. There's not "if only". That conditional clause will only make us feel worse."

"Yes…you're right…"

Silence for some time. Then Hyoga started again.

"Sensei…"

"Yes?"

"Have I been good student for you…?"

"You have."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Sensei…"

"What?"

Hyoga closed his eyes as his tears fell. "Thank you…for being my teacher…for being my father…," he whispered. "Thank you…"

There was no reply. For a long time Hyoga didn't hear Camus's voice. For a very long time…

"Sensei…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you slept?"

"No, I haven't."

"Are you sleepy?"

"No."

"You'll never leave me, won't you…?"

"In literal meaning or figurative one?"

Hyoga chuckled. "Figurative one."

"Then I will. I will never leave you."

"Great…"

Silence again.

"You won't ever leave me as well, will you…?" asked Camus then.

"Of course I won't, Shihyou…"

"Great."

"Sensei…?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…," Hyoga whispered as he began to close his eyes to sleep. "Thank you for being my teacher and my father…"

"You've said it."

"But it wasn't enough…it won't ever be enough."

The snow begin to fall gently from the deep blue sky. Slowly the green grass turned to be decorated by beautiful white flakes.

"Shihyou…this is the last question."

"Ok."

"What am I to you…?"

Camus set the snowflakes aside from Hyoga's blond hair. His kid, the one he loved and cared about…he would never exchange Hyoga with anything. Never. His voice broke when he answered Hyoga's question. "You're the most amazing treasure I've ever had, Hyoga…"

Hyoga was so moved that he couldn't help to sob.

"Thank you…," whispered Hyoga after very long time.

Camus nodded slightly, and he hugged his kid tighter.

Ten minutes later Hyoga had fallen asleep. Camus kept setting aside the snowflakes from Hyoga's hair. Soon he began to feel sleepy as well. He closed his eyes, his cheek a little bit ctouched his kid's hair. He finally fell asleep, but not before he whispering something…something that he would never manage to say when Hyoga was awake. Something that he only told in Father's day, and he had promised not to say it again ever when Hyoga was awake…

"I love you, kid…," he whispered as his tears streamed down his cheeks. "I love you…'

**The End**


End file.
